


Only Alcohol [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being friends when you partners in crime solving are fucking like bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Alcohol [Fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubleinchina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=troubleinchina).



> For the Valentine's Day Friendship Fic Fest and troubleinchina's prompt _Kenzi & Hale, BFFs. It's tough being friends when your partners in crime solving are fucking like bunnies_. Edited slightly since its original posting.

"You know, I'm seriously rethinking this whole open concept floor plan thing," says Kenzi and Hale can't say he's thrilled either, even though he gets it a little better. Bo's a Succubus and as a Siren, he can't entirely hold that against her and whether Dyson will admit it or not, he's mated with her and that means something to his stupid wolf brain.

Still, it doesn't mean that he's especially keen on listening to them make out more and more desperately five feet away from them in the kitchen. It's all the sound of lips on lips and Bo's not-so-quiet moans and Dyson's low growls. Hale's not generally opposed to a bit of exhibitionism, but it's more than a little awkward when it's his normally-reserved partner and a woman that's so off-limits it's not even funny going at it.

"She's sucking his chi right now, isn't she?" Kenzi says and her arms are folded across her chest. She looks unhappy and Hale's just as glad that the reckoning that's obviously coming isn't headed his way. He learned pretty quickly that Kenzi makes up for her lack of Fae heritage with determination and an endless, endless stream of words.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he says, because he can and he will if she wants to hear it, but Hale doesn't think that Kenzi really wants to know.

She sulks in silence for a few minutes more. Hale would love to get them new drinks, because their bottles of beer are empty and alcohol can only help in a situation like this, but that means going into the kitchen. Which.

Finally, Kenzi seems to snap. "Get a room!" she hollers and when Bo and Dyson break apart long enough to look like they're seriously considering it, Kenzi rolls her eyes theatrically in a way that's somehow become less annoying and something closer to endearing. Kenzi grabs Hale's arm and pulls. Even though there's no way someone that tiny, that human, could ever be strong enough to haul him around, he gets to his feet with her.

"Come on," she says, shooting a last, hateful glare at their partners. "We're going to the Dal. The drinks are going on Dyson's tab and you can teach me that song you're always humming to get people to follow you around."

"You know that that's not how Siren song works, right?" he says, but he's smiling as he follows Kenzi out.


End file.
